Dark Love
by jade.west.5851127
Summary: Jade has just broken up with Beck...again..And she's catching on that Tori has something for her. When Jade secludes Tori in the woods on the outskirts of town what will happen? Let's find out. Rated M- For Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a collab work done with my friend purplemeatball. Make sure to follow her on Tumblr! .com**_

Tori sighed, sitting in her desk and as the last bell rang she got up and started packing her things in her bag. She made her way to her locker and put her books away, getting ready for winter break. She turned off the lights on her locker and smile as she walked towards the parking lot. Trina had already left, leaving her there, again. She sighed and shrugged as she put her headphones in and started to slowly walk towards home, her heels clicking under her steps though she couldn't hear them, nor could she hear the car pull up behind her. She felt her phone go off and she took one of her head phones out placing the phone by her ear quietly,"Hello?"

Jade watched every single move of her that day, deciding to get rid of that paranoid state and of those questions in her mind. She was going to find out what was going on, and she was doing it /today/.  
It was the last day of school before winter break, and she waited until everyone went home and watched, quietly, Tori making her way to the parking lot. Jade got into her car and followed the girl from a certain distance, noticing how distracted she was. Halfway to Tori's house, she took her phone out, typing the girl's number and watching her through the window as she waited for her to answer.  
"Get in my car, Vega. Now."

"What? Jade? Are you crazy?"She said into the phone. She closed her eyes quietly and sighed softly,"Look Jade, I'm going home to relax. It's winter break, so leave me alone." She sighed quietly as she closed her eyes and hung up putting her phone up in her back pocket.

She rolled her eyes, stopping her car a few meters for the girl and getting out. She smirked, walking up to Tori from behind, resting her hands on the girl's hips and leaning in to whisper seductively on her ear. "C'mon, Vega.. I just wanna take you out for a bit. Like you said, it's winter break.. let's have some fun." She smirked widely, holding the girl close. If her suspicions were right.. the girl wouldn't be able to resist it, and her plan would work out great.

Tori tensed at the girls' icey touch but leaned back into it as she whispered to her quietly. She didn't notice the girl slip her phone from her pocket, and she closed her eyes shivering quietly. She opened her eyes slightly and looked back at the girl shivering hard at those venomous green eyes and she swallowed rather hard,"Fi-Fine." She cleared her throat as she pried herself out of the girls grip and slowly walked towards the girls car.

Jade smiled triumphantly, discreetly placing Tori's phone into her jeans pocket and walking back into the car, starting it and hitting the road.  
"So.." She started, eyes firm on the street in front of them. "..hope you didn't make any plans for tonight. I'm intending to keep you /very/ busy." She said slowly, glancing over the girl with the corner of her eyes, smirking a bit as she /knew/ Tori would take her words with a total different meaning.

Tori blushed deeply and she looked down at her lap. She was in a car, being taken away from the stresses of the city life, of school, and home by the girl that she loved. Too bad Jade didn't know that, and Tori couldn't ever just admit it. She sighed and looked up at Jade, could she really be talking about sex? Tori traces small circles up Jade's arm with her finger gently,"So you don't intend to share me with any of my other friends?"she pouted cutely.

She narrowed her eyes when she felt the light touch on her arm, the smirk widening on her lips as she turned to look deeply into Tori's eyes, keeping her stuck there.  
"Not at all.." She said, glancing over the road just for a second, seeing they were passing through a tunnel, everything around getting suddenly dark, only a few streetlights lighten up their way. "..tonight you're all mine." She said quietly, playing with the words at the tip of her tongue, eyes piercing into Tori' moment was over when the tunnel ended, daylight filling the car again, Jade looking back to the road, smiling a bit.

Tori shivered as they maintained eye contact and suddenly felt herself snap back to reality as they broke it. She glanced at Jade before shivering and looked out the window. How was this possible? Was Jade trying to seduce her? Could Jade possibly want this as bad as she did? She shook the questions from her head and watched the trees fly by the window. Soon the ride put her to sleep and she was passed out solid, curled up in the passenger seat, snoring ever so lightly to the point where it was cute not annoying. Tori's hair fell over her face and her head rested against the window.

Jade kept her eyes on the road, aware of Tori's quiet state beside her. She didn't really have anything else to say, so she just kept driving, observing when in a few minutes, they were getting out of town.  
She glanced over at Tori at a moment, her eyebrows raising and a strange feeling twisting down her stomach at how.. peaceful she looked. Her brown hair falling carefully down her face, tan cheekbones glowing at the light sunset light coming through the window, making her look nothing but innocent.  
Jade almost felt bad for what she was going to do.. but she couldn't help it. She /had/ to know.  
She had to know that.. in all the times she'd spot Tori looking at her in class, the girl would actually blush when she looked away. She had to know what that stupid and goofy smile Tori would always offer her.. was pure kindness or if it meant something else. She needed to know if when the girl stuttered, it was because of /her/. Jade just needed to know if all those signs were real.. because she was visibly going crazy, at the thought that it could be all just something her mind made up.  
If she was making herself see.. what she wanted to believe. Completely lost in thought, she hardly noticed when they got to the place, almost passing through it. She parked the car carefully, not wanting to wake up Tori. She got out her side and took a look around, sighing at the strange and creepy house in front of her. Sometimes she'd even ask herself /how/ she found such places.. abandoned ones, in the middle of the woods. She walked up to Tori's door, opening it and carefully taking the girl in her arms, kicking the car door close behind her and walking up to the house's front door. She entered the place and went straight to the basement, sitting Tori slowly down one of the chairs and walking up to sit on the stairs. She took her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and her lighter, lighting it up and smoking it slowly, observing the sleepy girl as she waited for her to wake up.

It was about another hour until she woke up. She whined as she squirmed in the chair and opened her eyes. She looked around before standing up. She could see the familiar glow of a cigarette. "Where am I?"She spoke to the anonymous shadows sitting in the dark. She slowly moved around the dark basement, looking around as she tried to adjust her eyes, but it was just too dark for her to see. She slowly made her way to the stairs and thought about it before she remembered,"Jade, where are we?"She whined as she made her way up a few steps towards the girl.

She took a long breath when she realized Tori was awake. She didn't move an inch, watching as the girl walked around, trying to figure out where she was. When she stopped in front of her, a few steps down on the stairs, Jade only took another deep inhale, looking lazily at Tori as she blew the smoke on her face. "Just.. a place I know." She sighed, throwing her cigarette away, opening her legs and resting her elbows on her knees as she looked down at Tori. "Do you like it? It's really dark.. and desert in here." She smirked into the dark, staring at Tori's blur figure.

Tori couldn't see the girls smirk but judging by the evil glint in her eyes she knew she was smirking,"Jade what are we doing here?" She said and moved closer to her sitting down beside her as she rested her head on the girls shoulder gently. She yawned sleepily and snuggled up to Jade's side gently,"Why don't we go cuddle and watch a movie? It's cold down here,"She whimpered as she shivered and rubbed her arms slowly.

Jade swallowed hard, her heart beating a bit faster when Tori got so close. She almost wrapped her arms around the girl as well, but then she remembered why she got her here in the first place.  
"Yeah, uhm.. no. It's better if.. we don't." She said, frowning to herself as she got up and walked away from Tori, walking up the stairs and leaning her back against the basement's closed door. She knew Tori wouldn't react really well to the rejection.. but she couldn't allow herself to be close, or she'd end up melting as well. She didn't really know how to do it. But.. if she wanted Tori to confess it, she'd have to act more cold. Act like she didn't care. Deep down, she felt bad for doing this with the girl.. but she just /needed/ to know the truth.

Tori felt Jade pull away and walk up the steps. She whined quietly and clenched her fists tightly moving back down the stairs quietly. Of course this girl didn't want the same thing. She felt so stupid to letting herself believe that Jade West might /actually/ like her. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she moved out of sight into the darker shadows, hiding from Jade as she tried not to cry.

Jade had to breath deeply for a long moment, listening to Tori swallow her cries. She hated this. She hated having to act like a horrible person, and making the girl suffer. But she knew it was the only way of making Tori talk. Being anxious and afraid the way that girl was, she'd would admit something over pressure. So, after a minute, Jade took a deep breath and decided to put up her façade. "Oh, stop being such a baby, Vega. Why are you crying, anyway?" She asked sharply, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe I actually fell for your trap and let you bring me here for your own sick and twisted amusement! I thought you actually genuinely cared for once! I thought you had at least an ounce of decency in your pathetic little soul! But...,"She stopped as the tears finally came and she slid down the wall,"but I was wrong...I've always been wrong..and he was right..Beck was /so/ right!" She hugged her knees tight and shook her head,"I never should I convinced myself that I liked you...that I loved you...I'm tired of being played with damn it!" She stood up and grabbed whatever was closest to her flinging it across the room and listening to the resound echos as the chair tumbled across the room and slammed into the wall. "Since we met I've been choking down feelings for you! Feelings that Beck, and Cat, and Andre all told me to ignore! They were so right when they said it would be impossible and stupid to think you could ever feel the same way, or even half relate to the way I feel about you! When I see you in the hallway kissing Beck and it makes me sick at my stomach, and it breaks my heart into a thousand different pieces! When I catch you looking at me during class and it makes me blush! I should have known it was all just some sick twisted game that you like to play with me, like I'm some kind of mouse, your pray!" Tori stopped as she tried to breathe quietly, almost on the verge on a panic attack,"I...I can't do it anymore Jade..I'm tired of suffering because of you...I just want it to stop..all the lying all the pain...,"she fell to the floor curling up into a tight ball as she held her knees tight to her chest,"I just want it to stop." She finished screaming and only the loud sounds of her sobbing filled the dark place.

Jade listened carefully to every single word, feeling them as a stab into her heart. That girl.. that /damn/ girl.. loved her? She felt like her whole plan was over, and she couldn't care less about it. She just.. she just wanted to disappear, to fucking hide herself in a hole and never come out. To see Tori suffering.. to know the girl /felt/ and probably still feel pain and sorrow over her.. it was too much. It was way too much for her to handle. She thought that knowing about Tori's feeling for her would be somehow relieving.. would make her somehow feel better about herself and about her own feelings. But she was wrong. She just felt sick. She hardly noticed when she started crying, a loud, low sound of a sob coming out of her lips, her shaky breath filling the room as she stood up quickly, running her way downstairs."Do you think I don't?! Do you really think I want to see you like /this/, crying because of /me/, Vega? Do you?!" She screamed at Tori's dark figure on the floor."I never asked for this, I never wanted any of this! I never.. I never wanted /you/ coming into my life! You ruined everything! You and your shiny personality and bright talent and your freaking kindness! I hate everything about it. I hate how things will just come to you so easily! I hate how.. how you made me think, for /months/, that I was jealous of Beck falling in love with you. When really.. shit, it was just me being blind enough not to see that you, fucking /you/, was everything I wanted! And you are! You're everything I want, because you're everything I'm not!" She spit the words out with anger, rage building up inside her like poison and only making more and more tears run down her face."How care you /seriously/ think I wouldn't feel the same? Do you really think, that if I didn't care, we'd be here? I would just ignore you and move on with my life, pretend you didn't exist. And the fact that I can't.. kills me! It fucking kills me and I hate myself for it! You make me feel something I absolutely couldn't feel.. and I just hate the fact that I can't get rid of it! It never ends!" She closed her eyes tightly, breathing sharply, her chest hurting from the feeling of letting out of that come out."Our friends.. they are actually freaking right for telling you to ignore it. You should! You should just get up now and leave me here, because I don't deserve your tears, I don't deserve your pain and I don't deserve seeing you /suffering/ for me, Tori. Do you understand how /sick/ it is? How.. how /could/ you possibly love me? All I ever do is push you away, because I don't want you near! I need it.. but I don't want and I shouldn't allow it! It's.. it's easier.. being harsh to you.. making it seem like I hate you. Because really, do you even understand how /terrifying/ it is, the idea of letting you in? Of letting you /love/ me? It scares the absolute crap out of me and I hate you for making me feel like this, I just.." She sobbed, falling on her knees, shaking her head as if trying to make all of that go away.. "Please.. don't.. don't do this. Don't do this do yourself, look.. look at you! Look at us! You're laying on the floor in the middle of this creepy place just because I thought that.. driving you here, would make you feel scared and you'd finally admit your feeling for me.. but look at what it turned out! It makes me feel sick, and I just.." She breathed heavily, hiding her face in her hands, letting all of that pain come out. "..I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori listened to the words crying even harder as the girl broke down crying in front of her. 'I hate you!' those three words hurt the most and she felt the pain and anger tear at her like a ravenous animal. She got up at the words and she shook her head,"You hate me so much!? Then why the fuck did you bring me here!? If all I do is make you sick...then I should just leave!"She screamed. She ran up the stairs quickly disappearing and she didn't know where she was, or cared where she was goig she just had to leave. She ran outside and into the surrounding woods quietly, it was dark at night, and Tori suddenly felt scared as she was away from the safety of Jade's arms. She glanced back at the house as she held herself and felt the tears of sadness turn into tears of hatred,"All I ever wanted to do was love you...to show you how good it feels to be treated the way you deserve to be treated. Like the beautiful goddess you are,"she whimpered quietly to herself in the darkness. She looked ahead at the woods and took off quickly disappearing into the shrubbery. She didn't know where she was going nor did she care those three words echoing in her head. 'I hate you!' She cringed as she heard the girls shrill voice cracking, but she couldn't tell if it was in disbelief, or anger. Tori just wanted to go hide herself away, in a dark cave, or at the bottom of a lake, maybe over the edge of a cliff. She had wanted so long to tell Jade how she felt, and she finally had the chance. She can't believe she left that place, she was finally alone with Jade, telling the girl her feelings. She pulled out a pocket knife and stared at her wrist for a moment before stabbing the knife into a tree. She let her hand slowly pry away from the knife one finger at a time as she made her way deeper into the woods, shivering badly as she continued to run. Between the cold, her fatigue, and her high anxiety she was slowly blacking out. Getting deeper and deeper into the woods, anything to get away from Jade. She wasn't running because she didn't love Jade, because she did, she was running to keep from hurting Jade. If taking a chance on Tori and allowing her to treat her right hurt Jade then Tori couldn't have it. She never wanted to hurt the girl, she only wanted to make her feel better, to put her on a pedestal and try to heal her broken mangled heart. She felt her body hit the ground finally as the cold took over, and she finally blacked out, slipping away from the conscious world. Her light brown eyes glazed over with a dull pain and she slowly closed them, gripping at the dirt as if it was the only thing keeping her from simply drifting off the face of the planet.

Jade looked up when Tori spoke, her heart burning inside of her chest when the girl left. It took her a few moments to gain her energy back, to finally be able to get up from that diry floor and follow Tori upstairs. She saw the front door cracked open and her eyes widened, the realization that Tori was alone in that dark place invading her. She ran outside, looking around frantically, the ache never leaving her chest as her eyes searched, searched and never found Tori. "TORI!" She screamed into the night, the sound losing itself into the darkness and echoing back in her ears. She breathed heavily, running into the forest, stumbling and falling on her knees endless times, her body not even able to register the pain as she got up once again, running and running after the girl, screaming her name over and over again.  
After a time that felt like hours, Jade couldn't take that anymore. She felt completely exausted, physically and emotionally, her lungs burning from the lack of breathing, chest hurting as the ache only got worse. She fell on her knees, tears falling down the dirt lawn as her body shivered strongly, trying to keep herself still. She felt a single drop of water down her hands, and looked up at the sky through those trees, the light rain starting to fall from above, making everything even darker. She looked down again, only for her heart to stop, breaking into endless tiny pieces as she saw the figure in front of her, only a few meters away. She crawled up to Tori, her knees burning from scratching down those roots, finally getting to the girl. "Tori! Tori!" She called, desperate, holding the girl tightly in her arms, sitting down and wrapping her whole body around her, hiding her face in her hair. "Tori, please.. w-wake up.." Jade cried, arms squeezing the girl even more, afraid of ever letting go, breathing her scent in deeply, as if that would, somehow, make all of that pain go away. "I'm.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I don't.." She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "I could never hate you, I.. I love you. And that's what I'm so afraid of.." She let out a shaky breath, rocking the girl in her arms. "..please, look at me."

Tori was so far gone she didn't think she could ever come back. She was ready to just give up and not even come back to that world when she heard a voice. She felt her limp body being lifted, the girls warm tears burning on her face and she lay in the girl's lap. Tori just stayed there in the girls arms for a minute before she slowly let her brown eyes open, the dull pain still there. She opened her mouth to talk and coughed quietly, rolling away from the girl and doubling over as she coughed up the blood in her tired throat. She fell over holding her stomach, a look of pure fear and pain on her face,"I...,"she whimpered as she strained to talk,"I love you too." Talking only made it worse but she had to tell Jade how she felt once and for all,"I always have...and I always will..." She turned away as she coughed up more blood, leaning against a tree with her bloody palms against the trunk. Every inch of her was either cut or bruised, there was so much blood you couldn't pinpoint where she was bleeding from exactly. "Jade...It's so cold,"She managed to strain out as she weakly reached for the girl her hand falling in the dirt and only managing to twitch slightly. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at Jade,"Make it stop hurting...please." She slowly let her eyes close as she finally took Jade's hand. She let a soft, pain-filled smile cross her lips as she put her head in the girls lap and began to black out again. "Take me home Jade...it hurts so bad...,"She whimpered quietly feeling herself phase in and out of consciousness.

Jade's heart almost came out of her lips when the girl wake up, seeming so weak.. Tori's words warming her inside. It was hurting her too.. so, so much.. to see Tori suffering that way. Not matter how weak Jade felt in that moment, she had to take care of Tori. She needed to see the girl smile at her again, she just needed to make sure Tori felt safe. She carefully took the girl in her arms, groaning quietly when she got up, her knees shaking slightly at the effort. It took her a few minutes to find the way out of those woods, but she managed to do it. She took Tori to her car, gently laying the girl on the passenger sit and putting on her seatbelt, before running to her side and starting the car, driving as fast as she could back to Tori's house. She considered taking Tori to a hospital, but it looked like the girl's weakness were more emotional than physical, and the cold weather was only making it worse.. so she figured out it would be better to take her home. Around fifteen minutes later, they got to the Vega's residence. Jade parked in front of the house and ran up to Tori's side again, taking the girl in her arms and walking up to her front door. She reached on Tori's pocket for her keys, unlocking the door and walking in, kicking it close behind her. It didn't look like Trina was home, and for the first time in her life, Jade wished the girl was there. She could have been helpful. Jade slowly took Tori upstairs to her room, carefully laying the girl down her bed. Trying not to wake her up, she managed to get rid of Tori's wet clothes, searching on the girl's closet for some pajamas and putting it on her. She took a rag and ran to the bathroom, watering it and walking back to Tori, lightly cleaning her bloody hands and her sweaty forehead with it. Then she took a blanket and covered the smaller girl. Jade sighed, taking off her shoes and jacket and getting into the covers with Tori, slowly wrapping her arms around the girl, trying to make her feel warm. "I'm sorry, baby girl.." She whispered, closing her eyes, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she placed a soft kiss on Tori's forehead. "I'll take care of you.. I promise."

Tori was fighting passing out the entire time, too weak to help Jade no matter how hard she tried, and as she got home and changed she felt a smile cross her face. She tried to speak as Jade's words hit her, making her so happy. She coughed quietly unable to speak and she kissed the girls cheek before she finally let herself slip off into a rest and relax. She curled up in the girls' arms, closing her eyes. She slept more peacefully that night, there in Jade's arms than she had since for as long as she could remember. She slowly woke the next day, around noon, and there wasn't a single part of her body that wasn't throbbing or screaming in pain. She opened her eyes slowly to look at Jade, watching her sleep. She had an inch but she refused to move, scared she would wake the sleeping girl next to her, and she just sat there, admiring the girl as she slept. She looked so sweet, and peaceful now, and Tori gently pushed some hair out of her face. She slowly and carefully got up putting a warm pillow where she had been and walking into the bathroom. Tori looked like she had been caught in an explosion and she sighed as she washed herself quickly, and brushed her teeth. She looked a bit like herself but with cuts that would definitely be there for a long time. She walked back into the bedroom and looked at Jade lovingly, just content in watching the girl sleep, watching her be content.

Jade fell asleep quickly that night. Every single part of her body hurt, inside and out, but she couldn't allow herself to be awake anymore. She simply held Tori firmly in her arms, breathing slowly into the girl's sweet scent, and fell into a deep slumber. The next morning, she heard a few noises, but was too deep in her sleep to actually wake up. However, when she felt a light touch on her face, she opened her eyes slowly, a soft smile forming on her lips at the sight of Tori, smiling sweetly at her, watching her sleep. "Hey, there.." Jade said lazily, her voice a little hoarse from the sleep. She moved in closer, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and resting her head on the girl's shoulder, taking a deep breath, the memories of the night before hitting her like a truck. "I'm sorry, Tori.. for.. all the bad things I ever made you feel.." She sighed, closing her eyes again. "I know.. that no matter what I do, it'll never be enough to show you how /sorry/ I am.. but I want you to know that, from now on.. I'll try, every single day, to make up for that." She said, looking up into the girl's eyes, getting lost into the chocolate color for a moment. She moved her hand to touch the girl's cheek gently, fingertips brushing softly her tan skin. "I love you.." Jade whispered, leaning up to place a light and soft peck on Tori's lips, smiling widely in satisfaction.

Tori leaned down and returned the kiss sweetly as she closed her eyes,"I love you too Jade, and you already have made up for it. You came out into the dark cold woods to find me, you carried me to the car when you couldn't even walk, brought me home, cleaned me up, and you even stayed here to make sure I was okay. I just want to put yesterday behind, whatever happened it doesn't matter because now we're here together, and we love each other, that's all that matters. I'm not letting you go, ever Jade West, you are my girlfriend now, you'll just have to deal with it,"She giggled and kissed Jade's cheek softly. She got up quietly and held out her hand for Jade,"So my dear, how does breakfast sound?"


End file.
